Kink On Tap 65
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Shanna Katz (@Shanna_Katz) **ShannaKatz.com Topics *Sunday Halloween Is Tricky Business - NYTimes.com *Sexy Halloween Costumes- More Choices, Please | Charlie Glickman *Pornkins: There Goes the Neighborhood! *Why You Care About Christine O'Donnell Getting To Third Base *LGBT Gamers Can Find Their Fairy Tale Ending in Fable 3 | GLAADBlog.org *Apple Originally Thought 'PeekaBoo Tranny' Would Be a Great App Store Addition / Queerty *Do You Have Anything to Declare? Yes. My Breasts. | The Stir *Think-tank targets anti-gay bullying on SameSame.com.au *Spanish prostitutes ordered to wear reflective vests for their own safety - Telegraph *The Downfall of Alexa Di Carlo | Charlie Glickman Notable quotes * Witty remark. ** Panelist @ MP3 Timemark External references *Liminality *Make It Better Project Chat room quotes *A coworker told me she does not celebrate halloween because it is the "devil's holiday". I told her the real devil's holiday is April 15 (US Tax Day). rumiboy @ 00:11:06 UTC *Weddings are real estate transactions. Halloween and Mardi Gras to me are opportunities to celebrate being a sexual being. rumiboy @ 00:19:23 UTC *I'm actually very unexcited about Halloween this year because last week I was at a play party where I got to run around *topless* in costume. I was like, Wow, I can do this *every week* now if I want to. MollyRen @ 00:19:50 UTC *Halloween is an excellent opportunity for closeted cross dressers to stock up on outfits without embarrassment. rumiboy @ 00:20:36 UTC *"I do stupid things sober" YES! Div @ 00:26:28 UTC *To quote Ministry, "Every day is Halloween" Iamcuriousblue @ 00:33:53 UTC *The local parties here have everything from nothing or blue jeans to full on fancy period clothing in latex. oliverHyde @ 00:36:31 UTC *I agree with may when it comes to the requirement to dress up for something or other. I've been invited to several fetish parties a woman I know hosts and I will never go because there is a strict minimal clothing dress code, which I can't understand. While I would love to take part and all, I don't like how I'm supposed to portray myself in one instance or another. menstrualpoetry @ 00:39:49 UTC *Even though the gaming community is really diverse. The attitude overall is an ignorant, 12 year old boy. Evey @ 00:47:38 UTC *Prostitution is decriminalized in most of Australia, but porn is increasingly illegal. Complete reverse of most of the US. Iamcuriousblue @ 01:06:24 UTC *Were they ninja prostitutes? oliverHyde @ 01:20:58 UTC *Not proven, but most people thought alexa/pat was behind expose a ho, which tried to get sex workers' real names and addresses. Shanna @ 01:27:28 UTC *It's so nasty because it highlights how hard it can be to get at the truth on the internet. People have made well-reasoned arguments about concerns that sound legit, and then in the comments things get torn apart so much *everyone* looks ugly. MollyRen @ 01:29:05 UTC Additional links *My Halloween costume for 2010 *Dancing Bear *Pornkins Gallery *New Argument for The Porn Debate :) *Obama signs "Rosa's Law;" "mental retardation" out, "intellectual disability" in